The Choices We Make
by White-Wolf2120
Summary: Okay, so this is my one shot, containing the popular theory about Naruto's parentage. The ending of it...yeah. I was reading about Nartuo Part II and it connects to that. Hope it is okay.


Well, here is a oneshot at a Naruto fan fic. Seeing as how I don't really watch the anime and have stopped reading the manga, I wonder how this will all turn out. As we all know, I am not cool enough to own anything of any series, especially Naruto.>>

**The Choices we Make**

The screams. The screams of the villagers of Konohagakure seemed to remind them of their reason, their reason for fighting the dreaded nine tails. They would never loose morale as long as they knew who they were fighting for, who they were dying for. But as the day was going on, the screams were getting less and less, not because the demon was getting weaker, but because more people were beginning to believe that it was a lost cause, that Konoha would be destroyed.

"No," his thoughts coming back to him, the urge to protect growing even stronger. "No. I will not let Konoha be destroyed. No matter what." A bit of blonde and blue was all that was seen as the 4th Hokage, or rather Yondaime Hokage jumped up higher, blasting water to the demon fox, trying to slow it down. But as the fox caught sight of him, the beast smacked Yondaime down to the ground, blood splattering as he coughed, trying to move himself from out underneath the fox's crushing paw. Jōnin, Tokubetsu Jōnin, members of the ANBU, and the Konoha Keimu Butai surrounded Yondaime, attacking both the paw and the demon itself, trying to save him. Once free, the demon now screeching in pain, they all jumped away from it, ready to launch another attack.

Yondaime was breathing hard, a medical ninja coming to him. But he shook him off. "Go help the others, I will be fine." The man nodded, jumping off to help some of the dying. This had to end soon, or there would be no one to protect the village.

But as he contemplated on what to do next, two Jōnin approached him. "Sir, it is the boy. There has been an option, and they wish to tell you."

Yondaime nodded his head, sighing as he jumped out of sight, hoping that the others would be able to last while he was gone. But as he made his way to the place where he usually stayed during the day, thoughts ran through his head, wondering what this option was, and why it concerned the child. Nothing good came of these thoughts, and that was the one thing that he feared. But as he entered the dark room lit only by candle light and seeing the child sleeping in its basket like bed, he knew that it was bad.

"I heard you had an option. And I am guessing that it now concerns him."

One of the men nodded, standing up. "Yondaime. There is no way that this demon can be defeated. It needs to be sealed."

Yondaime glanced to the child, walking over to him and rubbing his chubby cheek and smiling.

"Yondaime, it needs to be sealed within a human. And that boy, we believe that it will work if it is sealed within him."

Yondaime still smiled, this time picking the child up, who was still silent, despite all the screams from the dying outside. He rubbed the child's blonde hair, and then pulled the baby back, looking at his face. "I am looking into the face of a hero, and I like what I see." He sighed, closing his eyes and holding the child close to him. "Leave me. I must do this alone."

The others nodded, leaving the place quickly and going to help with the fight.

Yondaime placed the child onto an alter, and as if instantly, the child seemed to feel a difference in the air. Something was going on, and he answered this by crying. "I do not know if I can bear your tears little one," Yondaime replied, gathering candles and bowls filled with a reddish liquid. He dipped his fingers into the liquid, making a swirling design on the now nude child's stomach, the baby crying even more. "Be still young one. Great things await you."

He sighed, closing his eyes as he began to work out all the small details that he had learned when doing a sealing exercise. But as he closed his eyes, memories came back, memories of this child. He had been there for the birth of the baby, and for the death of its mother shortly after. He had watched the child for the few months that it had been alive in this village. He had watched it cry, watched it eat, watched it sleep, and he had watched it laugh, something that would always remain in his heart. "I am sorry that you must go through the pain of life alone, but you will become strong young one. You will become the hero of this village." His eyes opened as he turned to open one of the doors so that there was a open view to the fox demon. "I love you my son."

Yondaime the clasped his hands together, performing the hand gestures with speed, a tear streaming down his left cheek as he did so. The flames around the boy became greater, and the baby began to scream, the fox demon doing the same. Yondaime began chanting, continuing with the hand gestures. Wind began swirling around him as the screams became louder, Yondaime having a hard time standing straight up. Almost over, he thought to himself. The destruction is almost over and the renewal will start. He then turned his head to the screaming child. And it will start with you, Naruto. My dearest one. And with that, a blinding light shot out of the window, hitting the fox demon and briefly connecting it with the child. But it was over as soon as it had started, and the demon was gone, the child now with whiskers, and Yondaime lying on the floor, proud that his son would turn into something great.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto gasped, now awake from the dream that he had been having. He sat in his bed, breathing hard, sweat coming from his brow. He looked up at his ceiling, which showed the outside night sky. "Thank you." He smiled suddenly, a tear coming from his eye. "Thank you. Because someone...someone believed I would be great. I will...I will fulfill my promise, not only to her, but to you as well."

Okay... so yeah. That was my one shot. I was reading about Naruto Part II and the end kinda has to do with that. Sorta...gah. So there is my story. Hope it was okay.>>


End file.
